TwentySomethings
by Candlelit1
Summary: Its NHL play off season ... some Ducks had to be realistic, and others got to live the dream. Their past bonds will always bind them however, whether it be friendship, sport or love
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I absolutely do not own any of the Might Ducks, Disney does. I don't know anything about the NHL, nor do I gain anything from them or the teams mentioned!! This is all good, clean fun!

_**Author note:**_ Just a simple idea I had about the Duck's later in life, post-college, pre-marriage and kids. It will have a few chapters, so stay tuned. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Julie Gaffney paused at the cross walk, glancing in both directions while using her hand to hold some of her side-parted blond bangs out of her eyes. Looking up a head, she watched the lit sign flash to '_Walk'_. She shrugged her purse up onto her shoulder and adjusted her low slung jeans better onto her waist. Her flip flops _clacked_ into her heels with ever step as she jumped up onto the opposite curb. Pausing a moment, Julie threw her long hair over her shoulder as she dug into her purse and pulled her phone out.

Letting it ring a few times, Connie answered on the other end, yelling over the back ground noise.

"Hey Jules! Where are ya? The games about to start!"

Julie bobbed and weaved threw the pedestrians on the side walk as she clutched to the T-shirt in her hand.

"I'm a block away!" she breathed. "Is Tammy there yet?" she asked as she slammed on the breaks at the next intersection, the pub's sign in sight.

"Yea, she's up at the bar get'n the first round!"

"Great, see ya in a few!" Julie hung up the phone and tossed it back in her bag.

She stopped in front of the bar, breathing steady. The May evening sun was setting, casting a beautiful orange and honey hue over the entire city, illuminating the wonderful historic downtown area that surrounded her. The side walks were lined with a tree every twenty feet and the older shops were mixed eclectically with the newer ones. The bar across the street had its door open with the loud chatters from the patrons inside, all getting pumped and geared up for the broadcast. Setting her purse on the sidewalk, Julie stood back against the brick as she shrugged her T-shirt over her tank top, pulling her hair out of the neck line. Bending to pick up her bag, she smiled to herself as the banners and chalk signs of the other coffee houses, pubs, eateries and bars all sang the praises of her old team mates.

Tonight was the last of the playoffs, to see who would go to the Stanley Cup finals. Julie shoved the door open and squinted slightly from the dim light. She began moving to the middle of the bar where they always got their table; the regulars never bothered to take it. It was like they just knew to never touch the table during a game.

Connie set her glass down after taking a sip, and waved as Tammy was placing the pitcher of amber colored beer on the table.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies! " Julie called as she pulled out her chair, smiling.

"Hey! How was work?" Tammy asked grabbing an empty glass and pouring very pathetically until the glass was mostly foam.

"Fine, just fine. Couldn't wait to get outta there though. A few of the ladies in the office were chittering about how '_hot_ that Adam Banks is' and that he needs to come back... " Julie animated her dramatic words by rolling her eyes, and pretended to fan herself when she imitated her coworkers words of their old friend.

Tammy laughed as Connie snorted, almost chocking on her beer.

After the ducks had graduated from Eden Hall, the NHL had sent a letter to Adam. The rest of the boys went on to play in college. Connie had made it very clear that she was not going to play hockey anymore… she wanted more of a life, she wanted to teach. The two schedules in college would be practically impossible to keep. Her life with Guy was bumpy. They had their days like everyone else, but when he got accepted to Boston on a scholarship with Kenny and Russ, their time as a couple was up. It was the most amazing thing; they went from either making out all the time or trying to rip one another's heads off, to laughing, endearing friends. Although as the college years went on, the friendship faltered… like everyone else's.

Tammy's family had finally moved back to Minnesota and settled down for good, she had enrolled in Eden her sophomore year. Although she didn't play Hockey with the rest of them, she was still in the '_family_' and considered just as important. They would tease her and bust her balls about just wanting to be a figure skater, but in the end they always supported her, for they knew it was what she loved most… aside from Fulton Reed that was. But like all good things, the short lived years came and went; Proms, parties, games, fights, pranks, gossip, tears and laughter. They were all leaving for college, knowing that it was the end of the road. Tammy visited Fulton, Charlie, Portman and Louis in Seattle as often as she could get a flight out there, but in the end their relationship dwindled as well... sad really.

Julie took a sip and sighed as the pre-game broadcasts that started. Connie and Tammy were laughed, turned in their seats talking to Bill, the bar tender. He had been serving them religiously for the last few years now. Julie smiled weakly hearing the end of his joke, but soon all the noise faded away as she stared behind the bar, behind Bill and all the bottles and glasses against the wall. Replica Eden Hall jerseys hung proudly on the wall with a huge team photo from their senior year when they were National Champions. Julie and Connie found them selves sitting at the bar every so often, when the nostalgic mood struck them, staring at those jerseys and the names on them. They never could pin point if it was the feeling of jealousy or pride that over took them every time. The boys' names surrounded them the second they stepped into this place. Their high school uniforms and old photos now were signed and encased in glass. Next to each one was a logo, photo, hat or shirt of the pro team that they each represented.

Julie felt her heart sink a bit. Tearing herself away from the walls of the ones she missed, she picked up her glass again, listening to the announcers on the TV. The Penguins were playing the Flyers tonight. The announcers drowned on about the line ups and significant offensive and defensive match ups, their strengths and weaknesses. The Pen's line up flashed down the screen, rolling onto Banks' name along with his team accomplishments. The bar opened up in cheers as the three women sat quietly. Moments went by as the Flyers players were talked of and their starters where mentioned. Connie and Tammy turned with Cheshire-cat grins on their faces as Julie chuckled at the mug shot of Greg Goldberg. Patrons of the bar clapped and whistled.

This was a local bar, a place for local heroes to be talked about and remembered. Connie sat and stared at her glass. She swirled it slightly as her brown eyes felt as though their color was being rivaled in the glass. She was excited for the last two of her 'boys' left standing, however the girls had sat there the last few weeks, together, watching the other boys' dreams of being champions diminish game by game. Charlie and Kenny had been the last two to go. The Rangers had lost to Pittsburgh only a week before, thus ending their wonderful season. Connie had talked to her long time friend over the phone a few nights after the last game. He was down, but in the end he was still the same old Charlie. He wanted the guys to do well. He always did. The boys never did get to see each other all at once anymore. And they saw the girls even less. The ice was the only time any of them would face off. As much as they loved Hockey for bringing them all together for those fantastic, glorious years…when they played one another, they hate it now for just that one night. Now that they were grown men… fighting for their separate teams, against one another for the same dream…ironic really.

Connie glanced up at the two blondes and picked her glass up. Smiling meekly, they did the same. It was the same ritual as always. They never, ever cheered when the boys would play one another. They simply toasted, but they never knew to what. Perhaps it was to the guys' success, good health or their memories…but most of all, it was always to wish them all luck.

Tammy slouched in her seat; her adult, 5'7 frame which was made up primarily of all legs, lounged out as the first period began. Leaning her head back, she started threw her lashed at the HD flat screen in the corner of the bar. She couldn't help but wish the others were there in the bar. Their seasons were over, so in her mind, there was no reason that they couldn't be home hanging out. But, alas, in the end it was the Fearsome Threesome like it had been since the days the ladies aligned in high school.

Connie and Tammy had wanted to stay close to home and go to Minnesota together after they graduated, but Julie had wanted more. She returned to Maine to study Political Science and eventually go into pre law, she had the mind for it after all. She had been the most driven out of the girls, Hockey wise. She made the team in college, however, after the first year of not playing, being completely segregated from the team; by them and the coach… Julie had felt that her heart break was enough. Connie had convinced her to come back to Minnesota with her and Tammy. And since college and completing her law degree, she hadn't looked back. She had a sweet little apartment to herself, only a 7 minute car ride to Tammy and Connie's place, if there was no traffic of course. She was working in a firm down town and loved the hustle and bustle of the every day life.

The last few years she felt calm, being with the girls, meeting at the bar or at one of their places for the games. The girls all made it easier on one another too with men. It was strange at first when they were in college and going out all the time; it was like being away from the male Duck's put the girls completely out of their element. Tammy had commented one time that she didn't know '_one thing to talk to the guy about since he had never played Hockey and wasn't from the area…_'. It was totally depressing and pathetic but so true. They had been surrounded by the same guys for so many years; interacting with them day in and day out. They had their own little niche. The ladies had all dated random guys off and on during the last few years. A couple year-relationships, one or two dates, three month-ers and some one night stands later- they were still waiting for the ideal gentlemen. Julie glanced up at the wall ahead of her, over the jukebox. She knew it was there, but after the email this morning, Dean Portman's jersey almost burned her eyes to look at.

It was a quiet morning; she was on time to the office as usual. She remembered logging into her personal lap top and opening her email. Standing as it loaded, she reached for her blinds and tugged on them slightly, giving herself some sun light. Julie turned and sat back down and scanned her inbox and then, as if something had slapped her in the face, she had seen his name in her inbox.

Still to this day she didn't know what Portman had over her. Connie dated Guy for years and now they could have a nonchalant conversation when ever they wanted. Tammy could, only in the last year or so, speak of Fulton with out getting glassy-eyed; but they had dated. Julie and Dean never dated. At least they didn't think they had. They started out as friends like everyone else had. In fact at first, when they met, she hated him. Portman eventually wore her down though and during high school became a friend, ally and eventually a great confidant. They would find themselves going to get dinners, renting movies, hanging out at the mall, eating lunch together as the years progressed. Then one night their senior year, the whole dynamic of their relationship changed.

The ducks at been at a party hanging out. It had gotten late and most of them had filed into cabs. Julie had been in the bathroom, seeing as she had to wait for others to take their turns. Everyone but Dean had forgotten about her in their alcoholic hazes and took off for the night. Exiting the house, Julie had found him standing there, at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her. To this day, she remembers stopping at the top of the porch and their eyes meeting, as if for the first time. It was a full moon and everything was brightened by a silver glow as they walked. The cool air kept reminding them that it was very late in the night, or very early in the morning… however they had chose to look at it. As they had walked along, virtually silent the whole way, Julie had felt his hand brush hers. Glancing down slightly, she smirked as she felt Deans hand engulf hers. The closer they got to school, the closer they became until his arm was wrapped around her waist and her arms were clinging to him as though he was the only man left in the world that could do her no harm.

He had walked her to the front steps of the girls' dorm, stopped and grinned wolfishly at her. Proclaiming that he was drunk, she giggled and tried to turn away toward the door, but his strength stopped her. Before she knew what was happening, the enforcer had enveloped her in his arms and was kissing her, searching for her physical approval; she gave it to him as she broke the kiss and looked in his eyes, pulling him toward the dorm.

They had gone farther than either of them thought they ever would. He had tugged at her shirt, pulling it over her head as she feverishly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. He fumbled with her bra while she reached to his boxer briefs making him moan slightly with the skin to skin contact. After that night, they were shy at first, but got back into the groove of their friendship. At first they had dismissed it as a random drunken act, until Julie had grown brave one night at the Goldbergs' diner and confessed that she hadn't been all that drunk by the time they had made it home, and that she was happy it happened. At that being said, Dean had stood up slightly, with the booth table stopping him on his thighs, reached across the table with both arms, grabbed her face and kissed her on the lips. They hadn't dated though. They hung out, and touched, flirted, kissed, slept together, shopped, laughed, made love and played hockey like nothing happened…but they never dated.

"Your quiet tonight Jules." Connie gave her friend a meek smile from across the table.

"Mmmh…" Julie glanced up at her from her glass she was setting back on the table.

"Yea… what gives? Usually your over analyzing every move these guys make!" Tammy smirked as she pointed at the TV as the first period played on, only minutes left and scoreless.

"Eh.. " she shrugged. " Nothin, just… today at work…" she trailed off as she reached for the pitcher of beer in the middle of the table.

"Today ... what?" Connie narrowed her brow, coaxing her friend to continue.

"I got an email from Dean. I think he got my address from Charlie." She replied nonchalantly.

"Really? What did he want?" Connie straightened in her seat, flipper her dark hair over her shoulder, bring her elbows to both rest on the table.

"Just to know how things were going. What we were up to." She gave them a weak smile.

"Random. I mean, you haven't seen him in what, two years?" Tammy knitted her brows together and looked up at the ceiling trying to do quick math.

"Yep!" Julie replied reaching for her glass again, taking a long swig.

"And the last time you saw him, we were at Guy's parents place for the 4th of July when all the guys came into town…. He was date'n some chick from San Francisco. Then he cornered you and told you that he thought if you… all the time, wasn't it?" Connie looked at her, as if asking if she was right.

Julie chuckled. "Your memory amazes me when it comes to gossip, you know that?"

Tammy giggled as well, turning her attention back to the brunette who just pouted.

"But I'm right, aren't I?" Connie began getting defensive.

"Slightly…" Julie grinned but it soon faded to a meek, sad smirk. "He had told me that he wasn't happy with… I think her name was Amanda? I dunno, anyways… that was late in the night, we talked awhile and he told me that he though of me often; Even when they were in college and at parties. He said that sometimes, he would swear he saw me, then the girl would turn… and it wasn't me. _Obviously_." Julie spit the last word out with sarcasm and ended the thought with another sip, sliding back into her melancholy state.

The bar erupted into a cheer as the three girls turned their attentions immediately to the screen. Adam had had an assist to a team mate, ending in a goal on Goldberg. Tammy sighed at turned back to the girls and set her glass down. Pushing her chair out, she stood and walked to the bar, yelling to Bill for a refill.

To be continued..


	2. Chapter 2

I absolutely want to apologize to everyone that added this story to one of their lists or commented on it 2 years ago! I am so sorry I let it fester. I feel that part of this chapter was not how I wanted it to be, BUT, its how it worked out in my head so, hmm. There will be more and I really, really hope that it doesn't take me 2 freaking years to update!

I own nothing. NO flames! 0:-D ... they hurt my feelings and I just like to do this for fun, so no making fun of my fun!

* * *

Julie opened the glass doors leading into her firm. Yawning, she held up her Starbuck's cup as a form of waving to the receptionist, as her bag was in the other hand with her suit coat draped over that arm. Taking a sip, she moaned with a mouth full of coffee as she spilled a few drops onto the front of her new, red sleeveless turtleneck. Coming to her office, she unceremoniously dropped her leather tote bag and coat onto the floor as she fiddled into her pocket for the keys she put there earlier. Opening her door, she huffed, placing the cup on her desk. No sooner had she pulled her belongings into her office from the middle of the hall way, her phone rang.

Wrinkling her eyebrows, Julie reached for her office phone.

"Julie Gaffney."

"Jules! Its me. You sit'n down?" Connie rushed out.

"Aren't you supposed to be supervising a cafeteria breakfast or baby sitting other peoples kids or something?" Julie couldn't help the smile on her face.

"Har. Har." Connie replied dryly. "You wanna go to Detroit tomorrow for Saturday's first Stanley Cup finals game?"

"Hu?" the ex-goalie replied, sitting at her desk and flipping open her lap top.

"The finals! Pittsburgh against Detroit! Adam! The last of our boys! Lets go!" Connie clambered off.

"Well... hold on a sec."

Connie stood on the other end of the line, leaning against the brick of the school, waiting right next to the parking lot. As soon as she had gotten the phone call this morning on the way to work from Adam, she agreed to his invitation and immediately called Julie. There was no waiting. Looking down, she wiggled her arm, letting her bangle bracelets fall from their place on her forearm to be free at her wrist. Pushing off the wall, she rocked back on her heels and teetered back and forth and finally rolled her eyes. "Julie!"

"What..!" the blonde snapped from her end.

"It's not a career move, _jesus_! Its a yes or no!" she laughed.

"Unlike you, I do not have set hours, and I had to check my calendar to see if I scheduled a deposition or a preliminary objections hearing a while ago. These things get scheduled months in advance you know!"

"Well live on the wild side mama!" Connie then began walking toward the school.

"OK, tomorrow is Friday and I have nothing scheduled... convenient for you." Julie smiled. '_For the first Friday in months actually. __Is that fate?_' she thought to herself.

"Great! I will call Tams on my lunch. We'll talk tonight so you know what to pack! Toodles!" and with that, the brunette hung up.

Julie pulled the phone from her head and looked at the receiver before she placed it back. Shaking her head, she had a smile on her lips the whole time. Standing, she leaned over and closed her door. Bringing up her internet browser, Julie punched in 'Hotels in Detroit' and began searching. She didn't tell Connie obviously, but she was excited.

"So let me get this straight. He called you, asked what we were going tonight and Saturday, completely last minute mind you, and offered three tickets waiting for us under his name?" Julie asked as she climbed into Connie's silver Nissan Altima.

"Yes. And then he told me about dinner reservations after the game. _OH_, but whatever you're thinking, he said he wasn't able to get us box seats or anything. Adam said, and I quote, 'Y_ou're down with all the working stiff's because thats what you are_'." Connie said the last quote in her best guys voice, rolling her eyes.

"What an ass..." Julie smirked.

"Well I'm excited! Its nice of him to do this! Those tickets are expensive!" Tammy commented from the back seat, leaning up between the two other women.

"Speaking of expensive, " Connie turned to Julie as they sat at the red light in Friday evening rush hour traffic. "..you didn't have to buy the room like that!"

"Well I wanted to, besides I was worried that the longer we'd wait... the worse it might get."

Connie gave her friend the lamest look.

"Ok fine! I wanted a nice room that was only a few blocks from the arena! Sue me!"

"I can't, your my attorney!" All three women giggled at Connie's remark. The trip was underway. In a few hours they were in Detroit, settled, and snug in their beds, resting for their first live hockey game... in years.

Julie Looked at herself in the mirror, frowning slightly as she twirled in her Pittsburgh Pens hoody that she had purchase in the lobby. Connie had insisted that they all buy something in black and gold, just for Adam. Julie didn't complain, one of her life's philosophies of course was '_One can never own too many hooded sweat shirts._' Julie shrugged and leaned forward, finishing her eye makeup. Suddenly, her thoughts betrayed her, finally bringing a deeply hidden desire to the fore front '_Would Dean and the others be here tonight... ?_' Pulling back from the mirror, Julie brought her hand holding the eye pencil down. Leaning on the sink she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, she smirked to herself. '_No, Adam would have mentioned it to Connie... right?_'

"Jules! You ready lady?" Tammy knocked on the door lightly.

"Yea... yea..." Julie ripped the door open, the breeze causing her hair to flutter around her face.

"Great! OH... Picture!" Tammy camera sniper-ed Julie before she could protest and scampered away laughing devilishly.

Connie walked to the door with Julie's purse in hand, motioning for her to hurry up.

The arena was packed with people waiting in endless lines outside, loud music to get the fans pumped up along with vendors selling beads, hats, towels, cups, flags, food and t-shirts. A group of guys about the same age as the three women walked by, a few cat-calling 'Pittsburgh Pussy' while the others just cussed at them for wearing 'that garbage.' Tammy had frowned until Julie reminded her that they were in Detroit wearing Pittsburgh clothes after all and they that in the end, they weren't a fan of either team, just there for the game. Tammy was always more sensitive than the other two girl. Connie and Julie had to be, they played for years on an all-male team, in a man's sport. After making it inside, they reached their seats and ordered their eight dollar beers, of which at that price, Connie said she was just having that one, and she would make it last the whole game! The introductions began for the teams soon enough and the girls found them selves among many other Penguins fans as they stood and cheered boisterously for Adam Banks. As the puck dropped, Tammy sat up at the edge of her seat the whole time, Connie kept her eyes glued to the jumbo-tron and Julie couldn't wipe the ridiculous smile off her face as she kept her eyes trained on every puck handler. However during that first time out halfway threw the first period, their demurs all changed dramatically.

"Ladies and Gentlement, Boys and Girls! Hockey fans of all ages and cities! I would like to direct you attention to the Jumbo-Tron! Members of multiple NHL teams are here tonight, among them, the former Eden Hall high school team mates of Pittsburgh's Adam Banks!" As the camera scanned the one particular luxury box Julie felt her throat tighten as her body felt enflamed, a searing hot flash lapsed over her body for the fastest second of her life. First Ken, Averman, Luis, Russ and the newly defeated Goldberg, followed by Charlie, Portman, Guy, Fulton and Dwayne. From that point, everything the announcer said, was in the back of Julie's mind as she stared blankly at the tall, tough Chi-town native, smiling, elbow nudging Charlie and Guy.

"The Eden Hall Mighty Ducks went to the Semi finals the first year, but it wasn't until these men were appointed Varsity at the school that the Ducks won back to back National Titles and before that, when they were in Junior High, there the World Champions of the Junior Goodwill Games! Give it up to these outstanding roll models!"

The crowd erupted loudly as the camera scanned the all too familiar faces. Julie, Tammy and Connie sat, stunned. In the back of all of their minds they had, like Julie in the bathroom earlier that night, silently hoped that their best friends and ex's would be there, but then they thought for sure Adam would have told me.

Julie sat staring at the back of the mans hat in front of her. Dean Portman was there, in the same mile radius as she was. It had been a few years since that had happened. It had been a few years since ...

The evening breeze was cool, but it was still a very warm and humid night. Mosquitos buzzed about as Julie had walked briskly to the latched door of the fence leading into the back yard of the Germaine Residence. Stopping, she fixed her dark jean skirt and forest green tank top. Letting a breath out, she lifted and latch and let herself slip into the back yard. Loud, deep laugh voices resounded from the porch where a fire pit was now surrounded by her old team mates, Tammy and Connie.

"Hi!" Julie let the smile spread as she lifted up the case of beer that she had been carrying.

Numerous '_Heys_' and '_Hi Juls_' and a few '_Kitty Cats_' we hear from the group as Charlie, Fulton and Averman were the first to stand, greeting her with hugs.

"Hey lady..." Guy came out the sliding glass door, reaching for the beer. "Thanks! As if we don't have enough!" he smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

"Yea, well I was on the way over and thought I'd stop." she shrugged her shoulders.

"How was the library you nerd?" Dean Portman asked as he leaned back in his lounge chair between Tammy and Russ.

"Stimulating." Julie replied dryly.

"I bet." he winked at her. He hadn't seen her in ages or even spoken to her for that matter but the ass actually had the nerve to wink at her. Unreal. Julie felt her cheeks redden as she rolled her eyes, playing off her nerves. He looked great. Hair styled, navy T-shirt and destroyed khaki shorts, of course it didn't really matter to Julie what he wore, Portman always looked good.

"Hows your summer lawyer thingy goin Julie?" Dwayne asked her as Guy unfolded another chair next to where he was sitting.

"Um... my law clerk position is good. I do all the grunt work, but, just, one more year. " she smiled. "Thats all I keep telling myself."

"Yea... we're tired of paying for Julie's drinks when we drag her out... poor law school kid. When she makes the big bucks is when she'll pay for us!" Connie winked at her smiling.

"Big bucks... ha! With _this_ group? Please!" The entire circle chuckled. "I'll make pocket change."

The catching up and banter had went on for a few more hours until it turned into reminiscing.

"That was the night that Russ thought it would be a great idea to run down the street screaming '_help I've been raped by Amanda Munson and it hurt so good!_' " Everyone let out a loud laugh as Goldberg brought up yet, another famous Russ Tyler story from their Senior year.

Julie continued to giggle as she stood and walked to the house, pushing the door open, and made her way to the bathroom. Guys parents house was always kept in immaculate condition. Nothing out of place, not a speck of dust. She wondered how in the world they were ever ok with all of them at the house when they were younger. '_Even now_!' she thought to herself as she began scaling the stairs to the second floor bathroom. She faintly heard the sliding glass door open as she closed the door behind her. A few moments later, she finished washing her hands, ran her hands through her hair, wiped the smudged eye liner at the corners of her eyes and opened the door.

Letting out a gasp, Julie stopped and looked up into Portman's face.

"Sorry..." she smiled shyly and tried to side step him, only he moved the same way.

"Sheesh Cat, took long enough?" she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Unlike you, I wash my hands." she replied snidely.

"Ow.." Portman put a hand to his heart and made a pained expression.

Julie couldn't help but giggle at him, but she stopped as he moved forward and pulled her to him. She froze for a few moments, swallowing, she finally brought her arms up and wrapped them around his waist. He felt firmer and bigger then she remembered, if that were even possible. He tightened his hug on her neck and head as she buried her face into his chest, breathing deeply at his cologne.

"It's good to see you..." she could feel the air from his words tickle the hair on the top of her head.

"It's nice to see you too ..."

"I..."

"Portman..." Julie pulled back and started for the stairs. "... go pee." she giggled again and turned.

"Julie." her weight faltered a second as she gripped the railing, but she didn't turn. "You look great." she heard him barely mumble.

Turning her head back then, she looked at him through the blonde locks that veiled her face, one foot on the next step down.

" You too..." she breathed out with a lop sided smile. "...But you know that."

He let out a deep chuckle. "You are so snarky sometimes, _you_ know that?

"But you _do_ know that." She turned on the stairs then, coming up, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning a shoulder onto the wall. "Your Dean Portman! The Washington Capital's Mr. Tommy Tough Nuts, you're in a commercial Portman! You sell Jockey underwear! You're on Sports Center and in ESPN magazine and ... I ... " she faltered a moment, "... I purchase every magazine when theres an article..." her voice faded out realizing that she was slightly drunk and confessing something that would probably just make her look small, pathetic and living in the past. Glancing down, she swallowed.

"... You save the articles?" he asked, mimicking her stance in the bathroom entrance. He watched as she nodded her head.

"Man... " He breathed out. "My girlfriend doesn't even do that." he said it so small and deep in thought, looking down, concentrating on her pink toe nails.

Julie felt her throat burn at the news. Why was she acting like this? How ridiculous. The last time she saw him was the summer before their senior year of undergrad when Banks' family had a huge pool party and she was fine. Of Course at the time, she had Anthony there, her boyfriend at the time. Anthony, however, only lasted three months.

"Whats her name?" she was proud of herself sounding strong and unfazed as she pretended to be interested.

Portman picked his head up and locked eyes with her. "Amelia."

Julie forced a small smirk "Different. Don't hear that everyday. What's she do?"

Rolling his eyes, he shoved himself up from the door frame. "Well she's not going to be an attorney, thats for sure." he tone snide and biting.

"Whoa, I just asked a question! Jesus, fine..." Julie moved from her wall and made for the steps, this time making it half way down before she stopped at the sound of his voice.

"Cat. You know... I can't tell you what she does, because it's just going to remind me over again that, everyday I think about if a girl is really into _me_ or the fact that I was going somewhere after college or if they're after the money now, " He paused and looked up at the back of her head, " and the last girl that was into me, _just me_, was in high school." She heard him take a breathe before he continued his rant, "...I used to think I saw you at parties and shit at school, out at bars... well at least I always thought I did. The chick always turned out not being you, obviously. I don't know what it all means, but I date girls that are cocktail waitresses, sell make-up at the mall or dance at the Washington Wizards games, not... someone accomplishing things and going somewhere! Someone with a fucking brain! The feeling sucks Julie. It fucking sucks."

Neither of them said anything for what felt like hours, she stared at the Germaine family photos ahead of her at the bottom of the stairs, listening to him breathe, knowing he was waiting for her reaction.

Dean stood at the top of the stairs, waiting to hear her say something, anything. Pulling a hand up, he raked it over his face, knowing he was drunk and stupid. Really fucking stupid. In less than two minutes of conversation with Julie, he had managed to spewed up his emotions in the form of verbal diarrhea to the girl he hadn't spoken to in years. They say you never forget your first love but never really moving on from it? Never heard that one. Dean Portman entertained many different types women in college and now as a professional athlete, but they never lasted long. He always got drawn in by the beauty, but after just a few dates, and sometimes just one, he realized that the only thing that seemed to be at attention were the fake breasts. Amelia at least had some aspirations, she was in her last year as a Human Services major at George Washington University, he met her while she was working her internship with the Capitals. Of course even now, he knew he was only reasoning with himself.

Julie felt her heart slamming into her chest as she realized everything she ever told her self about her first love was true; they were there for one another no matter the reason or purpose, but they were never exclusive and they were never in love, at least he wasn't. It was all one sided. Julie realized at that moment that in the end, they truly were just friends, best friends with benefits. She had basically thought of him as her first love, even talked about him to girls in school like he was, but never telling anyone his full name to seem snooty or precocious for dating an NHL athlete. A lot of people in law school weren't from the city and didn't know about her past or who she was or anything about Eden Hall Hockey for that matter, and she was ok with that. But the truth was finally out now, six years after high school, six years after it all gloriously happened. She thought she had loved Scooter, but Dean Portman... the menacing Bash Brother who she grew to tolerate, and then grew to like as a friend and team mate had totally showed her what true physical and emotional need, support and love was all about, even if he didn't realize he had affected her so. She bit her dry, bottom lip. He hated that it happened. Thats what he said right? '_Blah blah blah, I feel like I see you places, blah blah blah, it fucking sucks..._' Yep, that had pretty much been the important stuff.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Portman..." she offered in a slight slur over her shoulder. Moving to the living room and heading to the kitchen, she yanked open the fridge and pulled out another beer. She blinked back a tear and swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as she pulled open the sliding glass door to the laughter and darkness on the patio.

BBrrrruuzzz! Julie felt her head shake at the loud interruption of the half time buzzer sounding for the rest of the period to presume, her memory fading to black. Glancing back up at the jumbo-tron only to see the images of her lost love and childhood team mates had been replaced with the stats of tonights game thus far.

Connie leaned over for both blondes to hear. "Are you still going to enjoy the game?"

Julie shrugged and Tammy gave a sad excuse for a smirk.

"Oh this is pathetic! We have been on how many dates and had countless men try to pick us up the last few years! Come on! You two are better than this!" She pointed back and forth between the two.

Julie watched as the line changed for Detroit. Gnawing on her bottom lip she smirked. "You're right Cons! Your _fucking_ right!" she started laughing and looked at Tammy, "You and Fult are fine, I mean... you talk every once in a while on email and stuff! De, I mean, Portman and I had that 'altercation' two years ago at Guy's, but I'm sure we can act like adults! Besides, he emailed me the other day wanting to catch up!" Julie leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest, slouching comfortably, "We'll be fine..." Julie picked up her one hand and waved it idly trying to convince herself.

"Right, maybe he emailed you because he's single and wants to mingle..."

Julie sat up in her seat and glared at Connie. "Why, oh _why_ do you insist on messing up a good personal motivational speech!"

"I'm being _serious_! What if he's not dating Amanda or Amber or whatever from Miami or Texas anymore!"

Julie sat back into her seat and huffed. "Who cares if he is..." she mumbled to herself.

Tammy glanced over at her and nudged her with her shoulder and smiled. Sitting up she reached past Julie and shouted "Hey... _HEY_! Beer here!" at the attendant lugging the bin of beverages past them. Julie smiled at her friend, for Tammy understood.


End file.
